This investigation involves the ten year follow-up of the 1242 children, and their families, who were in first grade in the Woodlawn community in 1966-67 and who were studied at that time by this research laboratory. It is an epidemiological study of a defined black community population that will relate drug and alcohol use in adolescence to a wide range of psychological and social variables, including a substantial number that were measured long before the onset of any drug use when subjects were in first grade. Thus the study considers a neglected minority population and focuses upon the illumination of predisposing personality and socal factors, as well as contemporaneous contributors. By investigating risk and vulnerability within a high risk population, the study aims at increasing our understanding of the effects and importance of early antecedent and concurrent social, psychological, and familial variables on teenage drug and alcohol use. The research is longitudinal, anchored at two important life stages. These data, from entering school and mid-adolescence, allow descriptive, relational and causal analyses of adolescent drug and alcohol outcomes. Using antecendent and concurrent data both separately and simultaneously, our study of the child centers on measures of psychological well-being and social adaptational status, while our study of family influences concentrates on family structure, family interaction, and psychological atmosphere in the family.